


Draw You

by heir2slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Dean, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Seamus is worried about Dean. He needs to figure out what's going on with him, but will he like what he finds?





	Draw You

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing Deamus. If you guys like it, let me know. I can definitely write more. Hope you enjoy!

It was immediately after his breakup with Ginny that Dean figured out his feelings for Seamus. He knew there was always something there, but he just passed it off as their close friendship. They were best friends from the second they met on the train. Dean realized he was in love with Seamus when Seamus helped him after the breakup.

Nobody knew how Dean truly felt. He couldn’t let anyone find out. He decided to turn to his art. His art was always there for him in times in need. It was like therapy. Dean always drew picture of Seamus, but these ones were different. He started scribbling little hearts in the corners and drawing ones where he was there too. These pictures had meaning. He constantly drew Seamus. Seamus even had his own portfolio. 

Dean and Seamus had always been close. So close that Seamus knew that he could tell when something was up with Dean. One day when they were only people in the common room, Seamus decided that it was time to say something. 

“Dean, is something wrong? You’ve been acting weird lately,” Seamus asked. Dean almost cracked, but he had to keep the secret. He knew that it would be hard to lie to Seamus. 

“No, Shay. Nothing is wrong,” Dean said not daring to look up at Seamus. Seamus kept pushing though.

“Come off it, mate. Something is going on with you. Will you please just tell me what’s bothering you?” Seamus practically begged. 

“There is something wrong: you bothering me when I am trying to relax. Now, I’m going to bed,” Dean said storming off.

Seamus wanted to follow him and find out the truth, but he decided to let it go for that day. He knew that he needed to find out though. He just didn’t know how yet. The next day, Harry and Ron went to the pitch to practice for the game, Neville went to the lake with Luna, and Dean went to the library, leaving Seamus all alone in the dorm. Seamus always looked at Dean’s art. It helped him figure out how Dean was feeling. He was not expecting to find a new portfolio full of pictures of him. Seamus couldn’t believe it. The boy who you had been in love with since fourth year doesn’t just all of the sudden start drawing secret picture of you, especially not in Seamus’s world. Seamus was too encapsulated by the pictures to notice that someone had walked into the dorm.

“Seamus, what are you doing on my bed?” Dean asked, eyes widening when he realized what Seamus was looking at. “No, Seamus, give that back. You’ve already looked at them haven’t you. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.”

“Dean, stop. Are these…do you feel this way about me?” Seamus asked moving the pictures and pulled Dean down onto the bed.

“Please don’t hate me, Shay,” Dean said putting his head in his hands. Seamus lifted Dean’s head. Dean looked scared, but Seamus just smiled at him. 

“Dean, if the boy you were in love with drew a bunch of pictures of you, would you hate him?” Seamus asked. Dean blushed and shook his head.

“Do you really mean that?” Dean asked. Seamus laughed and pulled Dean closer.

“Of course, I mean that. Dean, I love you so bloody much,” Seamus said. Dean leaned in closer with a huge grin on his face.

“I love you, too, Shay,” Dean said kissing him.


End file.
